The invention relates to a fitting for fastening a rail member of a drawer to a front plate or rear wall of the drawer, the rail member being provided with a hook member.
In modern furniture construction, drawers are widely known in which a drawer front plate is adjustably fastened to drawer side walls, by means of clip-in fittings. In some cases, a rail member is provided above each drawer side wall and extends from the front plate to the rear wall of the drawer or to a support member at the rear wall.
It is known to use the rail members for adjustment of the front plate. In such arrangement, each rail member is provided with a threaded pin which is screwable into a holding member which is fittable into the front plate.
Furthermore, generally known are furniture connectors with dowel-like casings which allow clamping connection between parts of pieces of furniture.